wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Wotterpoops
The Sad, Sad Tale of Wotterpoops Chapter 1 - The New User One day, on the Total Drama School Fan Story Wiki, some users were chilling out on Chat. "Hey, this new dude joined the wiki," said Froggamer69. "What's his name?" asked Duncanandgwenfan. "wotterpoops" said Greendude. "Is he a KRP sockpuppet? XD" asked Righteous N. "Nah," said Frog. "He would be a girl and have a really weird name if he were a sockpuppet." "Is it Hilarious HeHe Bad Times Mickey, back for revenge?" asked Mrsdaimion. "Nah, he's just a new user, yo" said TDAillustrator. ~Twinklefog has joined the chat.~ Cries of "TWINK! :D", "Hey Twink", and "..." erupted. "Guys, are we usually this welcoming? Like 10 users have welcomed Wotterpoops to the wiki on his talk page already," said Twink. "He seems cool," said Dugong21. "And we both have aquatic mammals in our usernames." "What's a Wotter?" asked BrunoMars. "I have no idea. xP," said MrsD. "All right. Just guys, don't be surprised if he's KRP," said Twink. "i doubt it, krp has been idle for a while" said Greeny. "Yeah. Just keep your eyes peeled," said Brendon. Chapter 2 - The Avatar The next day, chat was buzzing with excitement. "OMG! Did you see that cute otter on Wotterpoops' page? XDDD" said TDAHeatherfan2. "Yeah. It seems like that's why everyone is welcoming him," said Dugong. ~Šarlote has joined the chat.~ "Heyy! :D" said Šarlote. "Ugh, hi," said Righti. "Boring bean," said Šarlote. "..." said FlameFame. "PJ," said DGF. "FFFFUUUU--" said Cake S. "Boring bean," said Šarlote. "..." said FlameFame. "PJ," said DGF. "FFFFUUUU--" said Cake S. "Boring bean," said Šarlote. "..." said FlameFame. "PJ," said DGF. "FFFFUUUU--" said Cake S. "Boring bean," said Šarlote. "Šarlote, please stop spamming or you will get kickbanned," said Zenken22. "THE GAME," said 1ard6. "FFFFUUUU--" said Cake again. "Boring bean," said Šarlote. "ok, that's it" said Greeny. ~Šarlote was kickbanned.~ "Was that KRP?" asked Frog. "Mhm," said Zenken. "OMG!" said Jessie. "Guys, look at Wotter's new avatar! He's so hot!" "Lemme see," said DGF dubiously. Everyone went to see Wotter's new avatar. Sure enough, he was extremely attractive. "guys that's not him. probably a male model or something. rule number one, extremely attractive people don't go on nerd sites like this one" said Greeny. "*coughcoughZoecoughcough*" said Zenken. Now, Zoe was a female user who they all found extremely attractive, and she became somewhat of a sex symbol for the male users. "ehh, she's not that hot" said Greeny. Everyone suddenly turned into PJs. ~2Cool4TDSchool has joined the chat.~ "KATHIE!" said everyone happily. "OMG, Wotterpoops is soooo cute!" said Kathie. "IKR?" asked Jessie. "What about us? ;D" asked MrsD. Everyone suddenly turned into PJ again. "I think I have a man crush," said Frog. "^" said DGF, and a chain of ^'s followed from the males. ~ChesterSee123 joined the chat.~ "Broooomance," sang ChesterSee123. ~ChesterSee123 was kickbanned.~ Chapter 3 - The Plan Two hours later, chat had died down. The only people on were Gideonwalke, JustBigOlMoi, DGF, Frog, and Twink, who was away. "It is semi-common for a new user to become very popular quite quickly, usually, it is a result of their enthusiastic personality, or maybe their attractiveness," said Gideon wisely. "Or both," grumbled DGF. Frog alerted DGF in PM. "Hey, I've been wondering. What if Zoe sees Wotterpoops and thinks he's hot? xDDD" asked Frog. There was a long pause. "ASDFGJRDHOUTESGNCSUOLBSAR," said DGF. "YOU'RE RIGHT. CRAP. CRAP CRAP CRAP." "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" asked Frog. "WE MUST KEEP HER AWAY FROM HIM NO MATTER WHAT. WE CAN'T LET HER SEE HIS AMAZING ATTRACTIVENESS," said DGF. "KK," said Frog. "THIS SUCKS," said DGF. "I'm gonna go draw some all-stars," said Frog. "Mkay," said DGF. ~Twinklefog has left the chat.~ ~Gideonwalke has left the chat.~ ~JustBigOlMoi has left the chat.~ "Guess it's just us," said Frog. "Yup," said DGF. "PENIS." "XDDDDDDDDDDD" said Frog. Chapter 4 - The Next Day The next day, Chat was very full, with the regular visitors, the Gideonwalke family, and many admins. "Hey, everybody!" said Lalainose. "hey kayla" said Greeny. ~Wotterpoops has joined the chat.~ "OMG! WOTTER! :D" said Jessie. "Hey, Wotter. -w-" said MrsD. "Hey, everyone! :)" said Wotter. ":P @DGF" said Frog. "Wow, Frog. :P" said DGF. ~Shadowgwen has joined the chat.~ ~Shadowgwen has left the chat.~ "OH MY GOD." said everyone. "Was that..." said Righti. "Hey, Shadowgwen! :)" said Wotter. "Aw, I'm late." "Wotter, I LOVE your avatar! ;3" said Jessie. "Is it you IRL?" "Yes, it is!" said Wotter. "How old are you?" asked Kayla. "15," said Wotter. "You?" "I'm 21..." said Jessie. ":/" "Ha, that's okay. :)" said Wotter. "Haaa, dat's okeeeey," said DGF to Frog in PM, mimicking Wotter. "xDDDDDD" said Frog. "Wotter, seriously I think I have a man crush on you. You're so attractive. In the most heterosexual way," said Righti. ~ChesterSee123 has joined the chat.~ "I loooove you. In the most heterosexual waaaay," sang Chester. "I thought i kickbanned u" said Greeny. ~ChesterSee123 was kickbanned.~ "There," said Zenken. "But yeah. You're hot," said DGF. Everyone agreed with a "^". "Haha, thanks. XD" said Wotter. "Aww, I gtg! Bye! :(" "Bye Wotterpoops! D:" said everyone. ~Wotterpoops has left the chat.~ ~Mistecho q has joined the chat.~ TO BE CONTINUED. Chapter 5 - The End This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. ~Mistecho q has joined the chat.~ "OMG." said DGF. "ZOE! :D" said Frog. "FROGGY! :D" said Zoe. "Hey Zoe. xP" said MrsD. "MRSD! :D" said Zoe. "I don't get a greeting? >.>" said DGF. "Hi. XD" she said. "*coughcoughWotterpoopscoughcough* @DGF" said Frog. "XDDDDDD @Frog" said DGF. "What? :P" asked Zoe. "NOTHING" said DGF. "Wow..." said Greeny. "I know it's something :P" said Zoe. "ITS A NEW USER..." said Frog. "Oh. Looking him up! :O" said Zoe. 5 minutes later... "OMG. IS THAT HIM IN HIS AVATAR?!?!" yelled Zoe. "no... T_T" said DGF. "Yes, it is," said Frog. "HE IS SOOOO HOT!" yelled Zoe. "IKR?!" said Jessie. "He's fugly," said DGF. "He's really cute. ;3" said Zoe. ~Mrsstrange has joined the chat.~ "Hey :)" said Mrsstrange. "Im on tinychat, wanna come? :)" Everyone went. MEANWHILE, ON TINYCHAT... Guest-258985326 entered the room. frog: hey guest zack: who are you? Please identify :) Guest-258985326 changed nick to Wotter Wotter: Hey! I'm gonna get on webcam! zoe: YAY :D Wotter got on cam. He was shown in a dark room at his desk. His face looked somewhat rubbery. Jessie: <3 "Good eeeeevening," said Wotter in a deep voice. zack: I totally did not picture his voice to be like that o.o Wotter reached for his head, then pulled the mask off. He revealed to be a sinister-looking boy with green skin and wild hair. "LOL. THAT WAS MY BEST PRANK YET," said KRP. zoe: NOOOOOOOOO ;( frog: YESSSSSSSS :D dgf: YESSSSSSSSS :D Back on Chat... ~Wotterpoops was kickbanned.~ "bye herbie" said Greeny. "what did I tell you guys?" said Twink wisely. THE END.